A variety of hitch assemblies have been designed to provide one or more guide structures that allow for the positioning and alignment of a trailer hitch with a vehicle tow hitch. Some of these guide structures are permanently attached to the tow hitch, which creates interference with the trailer hitch when the tow vehicle corners or turns. To avoid this inconvenience, other guide structures are designed to be removable. Such guide structures, however, can be time consuming to remove and require the operator to unbolt or otherwise disassemble the guide structure prior to towing. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a hitch guide assembly that is easily displaced or retracted upon the attachment of the trailer hitch to the vehicle tow hitch.